


Pain like Poison

by CCKurusu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Jun is only mentioned, Like incredibly short, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCKurusu/pseuds/CCKurusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I look at the sky and beg but nothing happens<br/>I empty my shot glass as if it’s water but I can’t get drunk<br/>I just keep walking without strength once again<br/>The pain spreads all over like poison"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain like Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a forewarning, if the writing seems choppy- it's intended that way. It's kinda supposed to signify how Soonyoung is just completely jumbled up inside and is trying to get straight to the point with things, if that makes sense?  
> Also this fic is based off of SPEED's "Why I'm Not?" MV. Highly recommended, you should definitely binge on everything SPEED, just saying. The lyrics in the summary are also from that song.  
> And, again, this is REALLY short. It was just something I quickly typed up when I was bored and attacked with both SPEED feelings and Seventeen feelings.

Gravel scraped across the pavement with each step. The ashes danced through the air as the smoke began to subside. The picture, now only a memory, had be enkindled. No longer an object to hold, but a past feeling to be held close to the heart. A single tear slipped down his face as he thought back on everything. Their meeting, the first date, the love blossoming into something wonderful, the fight, and now this...

  
He didn't want this.

  
Without a shred of hesitation, the blond darted towards his now ex. The pinkette walked, not even sparing a glance at the other male as he begged for forgiveness.  
"Jihoonie." Nothing. Not a grunt. Not even a flinch. The boy was persistent. Soonyoung, however, was stubborn.

  
"Jihoon, please." Words oozed from the mouth as he held back the urge to sob. This hadn't been happening. This didn't need to happen. It was a stupid fight, but yet here they were. Soonyoung knew he shouldn't fight for his acceptance. Soonyoung knew he shouldn't be trying to get Jihoon back, knowing the relationship was only an ocean full of poison.  
Soonyoung was willing to dive right in.

  
The dancer grasped for the others shoulders, but the composer easily slipped past the grip. It was as if he was now only a ghost in Jihoons eyes.  
The thing that ended everything seemed to go in slow motion. Soonyoung ran up to face the small composer head on. He clasped his hand around the others arm. Because Jihoon only continued walking, his hand slipped right past every fiber of his coat, right down his hand. Fingertips brushed past the smooth hand. The hand that he held when he was happy and loving. The hand that held him when he was having a bad day.

  
The hand that slid through his own without even a sign of hesitation.

  
Jihoon wanted no more. Soonyoung finally noticed it.

  
As the tears once again began to form in the corner of his eyes, Soonyoung no longer held the desire to hold them back. Quiet sobs bubbled past his throat as he fell to the ground. Gravel scratching against his hands and knees, yet he did not even care if he began to bleed.

  
He was unsure of how long he had stayed there sobbing, but he ended up waking in his bed. If he had to guess, Jun must've set out to find him after he didn't return to their dorm. How he found him, though, was a mystery to Soonyoung.

  
And part him almost didn't want to know.


End file.
